


De amor y miedo

by ShipperCookie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Kuroo le mola Tsukki también pero lo lleva mejor, A Tsukki le mola Kuroo desde el primer día, Background Relationships, Canon Compliant, College, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Consensual Underage Sex, Dorks in Love, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, El compañero de cuarto de Tsukki está harto de esta mierda, El mejor novio, Eventual Smut, Everybody is Bad at Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Gym 3 group chat, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Happy Ending, Hasta que ya no, Hurt/Comfort, Kuroo is a good boy, Kuroo y Tsukki van a la misma Universidad, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Más que nada porque en Japón no eres mayor de edad hasta los 20, No se tagear, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Slice of Life, Texting, Third Gym (Haikyuu!!), Todo en mal momento, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsukki especialmente, Tsukki no tiene ni idea de lo que está haciendo, Tsukkis POV, Un poquito de angst para animarnos la vida, Underage Drinking, Yamaguchi Tadashi is a Good Friend, college volleyball, kind of, o algo, pero no mucho
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperCookie/pseuds/ShipperCookie
Summary: Todos los momentos que unieron las vidas de Kuroo y Tsukki a lo largo de diez años de su relación.O, ¿cómo acabaron juntos Tsukki y Kuroo? Y, más importante, ¿por qué les costó tanto?Esta historia sucede en el mismo universo que mi otro fic,La primera vez que ganamos los dos. Tenéis la traducción al inglés aquí:Love is a beautiful kind of fear.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 7





	De amor y miedo

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todes!  
> Lo primero de todo, muchas ganas por leer. Me prometía mi misma que no iba a ponerme con esto hasta que no terminase "La primera vez que ganamos los dos" y aquí estamos xD.
> 
> Algunas notas:  
> Lo que está "entre comillas" son diálogos.  
> Si está "entre comillas y /en cursiva/" es una cita.  
> Y si está solo /en cursiva/ es un pensamiento.

**23 de abril de 2012.**

Tsukki no se quitó los cascos hasta que entraron en los vestuarios del Nekoma. Había pasado tres días encerrado en un mismo espacio con los zoquetes de su equipo y como volviese a oír una vez más a la mandarina hiperactiva chillando por cualquier tontería iba a cometer un asesinato. Quizá dos, si estaba inspirado. Entrenar, comer, entrenar, comer, dormir. Entrenar, aguantar gente, comer, aguantar gente, entrenar, aguantar gente, dormir, tirarse por un puente… Tenía las baterías sociales al mínimo y todavía quedaba un día entero. _Al menos_ , pensó _, mientras estemos jugando no estarán dando el coñazo_.

No había pasado ni un mes desde que había empezado la escuela superior, y aun menos desde que Yamaguchi, los dos imbéciles y él se hubieran unido al club. Todos estaban emocionadísimos con el partido amistoso, pero a Tsukki le daba absolutamente igual. _Van a fregar el suelo con nosotros_ , pensó. No lo había dicho en voz alta… Bueno, en realidad sí, lo había dejado caer un par de veces, pero todos habían decidido ignorarle en mayor o menor medida. A él le daba igual ganar o perder, pero lo que no le gustaba era hacerse falsas ilusiones. Se suponía que este equipo era de los buenos de Tokio, y ya les había costado ganar al Seijoh en Sendai. Y a punto estuvieron de darle la vuelta al partido cuando sacaron a su colocador estrella. No veía como podían aspirar a ganar a un equipo bueno cuando hacía poco más de una semana que Azumane y Nishinoya habían vuelto a jugar. Pero bueno, a él le daba igual. _Es solo un club._

Por mucha rabia que le diera y por mucho que se fuera negar a reconocerlo si alguien le preguntaba: sonrió cuando Hinata marcó el primer punto. Los jugadores del Nekoma no pudieron ni reaccionar y una pequeña mueca de satisfacción se coló en sus labios. Era gratificante estar en el mismo lado de la red que el ataque rápido raro del Rey y el canijo.

Aunque hubieran empezado bien, el Nekoma no tardó en acostumbrarse. Arrugó la nariz cuando vio como el número 7 marcaba a Hinata y era capaz de tocar sus rápidos. Algo en él quería alegrarse de la desgracia ajena con un: _jódete rey de la pista, no eres tan bueno como te crees_ , pero a la hora de la verdad, que un rival consiguiera parar sus ataques le picaba como al que más. _No te vengas arriba, es solo un amistoso_.

Hizo una finta y marcó punto. No dejó que la satisfacción llegase a sus labios, manteniendo la expresión neutra que le caracterizaba, pero por dentro sonrió cuando el balón pasó sobre la defensa contraria. Tampoco se le escapó la mirada del colocador y frunció el ceño. Veía la inteligencia en sus ojos de la misma forma que podía ver a través de los de Kageyama como en su cabeza solo había pelotas de voleibol rebotando. El colocador del Nekoma no era un cabeza hueca como el suyo. Por ello siguió su mirada cuando esta se movió hacia la derecha, y fue tarde para reaccionar cuando colocó el balón en la dirección opuesta. _Joder_. Gruñó por lo bajo, arrugando la nariz y frunciendo el ceño. Le daba exactamente igual que alguien le superase en fuerza bruta o habilidad, pero le jodía mucho que alguien fuera más listo que él. _Bueno, qué más da._

Rotaron y alzó la vista hacia quién tenía delante. Había visto de lejos al capitán del Nekoma, pero hasta ese momento no se había fijado más que en su ridículo peinado. Era alto. Era el jugador más alto del Nekoma, pero aun así Tsukki estaba seguro de que no era tan alto como él. También era ancho, quizá no tanto como Azumane, pero sí era notablemente más corpulento que el propio Tsukishima. Y aunque ambas cosas podrían ser características intimidantes, Tsukki había estado tranquilo hasta que le miró a los ojos. Unos ojos del color de la miel espesa le devolvieron la mirada. Notó como un escalofrío le recorría desde el nacimiento del pelo hasta la planta de los pies. Tragó saliva. El número 1 del Nekoma le miraba como si pudiera ver a través de él y directamente dentro de su cabeza. Tsukki frunció el ceño y el muy capullo sonrió. Aunque más que una sonrisa fue una mueca desafiante. Después de eso les marcó dos puntos seguidos que Tsukki no pudo ni llegara a rozar. _Me cago en todo_.

Obviamente: perdieron el partido. Y el siguiente. Y el siguiente también. Y habría perdido otro más si el entrenador Ukai no se hubiese llevado a Hinata a rastras. Tsukki no alcanzaba a entender cómo podía seguir en pie. Él mismo estaba agotado, con el pecho cansado de tanto esforzarse por respirar y las piernas temblando con cada paso. Ahora solo les quedaba recoger y ya podría irse a su casa de una puñetera vez.

“Pero ¿qué están diciendo estos dos?” murmuró, para si mismo, viendo a Hinata y al número 7 dando brincos y hablando solo con onomatopeyas y alguna que otra preposición.

Debió de decirlo más alto de lo que pensaba, pues alguien respondió.

“No parecen de la escuela superior…” empezó el capitán del Nekoma, con una voz grave que a Tsukki le llegó hasta los huesos “Pero tú te podrías emocionar un poco más, aunque fuera al estilo de la superior” añadió, con una sonrisa ladina.

“No soy muy de emocionarme” replicó él causalmente, aunque su pulso acelerado indicaba lo contrario.

“Ay, estos jóvenes…”

Las palabras del capitán le siguieron aun cuando él ya le había dado la espalda y no pudo evitar responder.

“¿Qué tienes, 87 años?”.

☾

**03 de julio de 2012.**

Cuando dieron por finalizados los partidos aquella tarde, Tsukki ya se sentía sin fuerzas para el resto de la semana. Y solo era el primer día del campamento de entrenamiento. Cuando los entrenadores se fueron a cenar muchos de los jugadores los acompañaron. No le sorprendió ver que prácticamente todo el Karasuno había decidido quedarse a practicar por libre. De Hinata y Kageyama se lo había esperado, pero el resto del equipo parecía haberse contagiado de la irritante motivación de esos dos idiotas. Yamaguchi también se había quedado a practicar saques con Narita, aunque a Tsukki no le sorprendió pues sabía lo mucho que se estaba esforzando en mejorar el saque flotante. Cuando él se excusó y abandonó el gimnasio a nadie pareció sorprenderle y, quizá, le había molestado un poco si le importase más el club. _Es solo un club_.

“Oye tú, ¡el del Karasuno! ¡Gafitas!” Alguien lo llamó de lejos y, muy a su pesar, Tsukki reconoció la voz al instante. “¿Puedes bloquear un rato con nosotros?”

Si giró hacia quién le había hablado, aunque no necesitaba verle para saber que era el capitán del Nekoma. Kuroo. A su lado y con un peinado igual de ridículo, el capitán del Fukurōdani. Ambos le miraban expectantes desde la puerta del Gimnasio 3.

“Ya me iba” respondió Tsukki, haciéndose el inocente “. Con permiso” añadió, con una pequeña reverencia.

No se quedaba a entrenar con su equipo, no iba a quedarse con dos desconocidos. Estaba a punto de echar a andar de nuevo cuando los quejidos de ambos reclamaron de nuevo su atención.

“¡No tiene gracia practicar remates sin un bloqueador!” se quejó el capitán del Fukurōdani “¡Venga!” insistió. Ya se lo había parecido durante los partidos, pero ahora veía aun más claro que emanaba la misma energía que Hinata. _Otro más no, por favor_.

“¿Por qué tengo que ser yo?” empezó, a la defensiva “¿Por qué no alguien del Fukurōdani, o…?”

Una voz le cortó.

“Bokuto-san nunca deja de practicar, así que todos huyen muy rápido” dijo otro chico, acercándose desde el fondo del gimnasio.

Tsukki lo reconoció como el colocador del Fukurōdani.

“Y yo estoy ocupado poniendo en regla a este tío” añadió Kuroo, señalando al nuevo jugador del Nekoma: el ruso.

“¡Ya he dicho que bloqueaba yo!” se quejó este, desde el suelo.

Kuroo no le dio tregua.

“¡A callar! Si quieres ser titular en el Nekoma tienes que saber recibir” exclamó.

Tsukki miraba la escena con desinterés, esperando el momento en el que pudiera irse de forma más o menos educada. Pero no parecían dispuestos a aceptar un no por respuesta.

“Puede que no lo parezca” empezó Kuroo, señalando a Bokuto “, pero este es uno de los cinco mejores rematadores del país, te ayudará mucho entrenar con él.”

Tsukki no pudo resistirse.

“O sea, que no pudo quedar entre los tres mejores” dejó caer, con voz neutra, aunque la burla se dejaba ver en sus palabras.

Kuroo solo sonrió, dándole una palmadita en la espalda a su amigo.

“No te preocupes” dijo, también con un deje de burla.

El capitán del Fukurōdani se había quedado blanco y gruñó a Kuroo.

“¡No me elogies si luego vas a burlarte!” se quejó.

Kuroo rio entre dientes, pero un segundo después se volvió a girar hacia Tsukki, con una sonrisa inquietante.

“Además, si eres bloqueador central deberías practicar más tus bloqueos.”

No lo dijo de forma condescendiente, pero Tsukki sabía reconocer una burla cuando la tenía delante. No era una persona especialmente orgullosa, y menos aun en lo que se refería a un club que le importaba más bien poco, así que normalmente habría ignorado el desafío de sus palabras. Pero, por algún motivo, aquella pulla le escoció más de lo que debería. A penas se dio cuenta cuando sus pies avanzaron en dirección al gimnasio.

Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Perdió la cuenta de los remates que Bokuto había conseguido marcarle. Era más fácil llevar la cuenta de los que había conseguido bloquear, porque ascendía a un total de cero. Se había burlado de que no hubiera llegado a ser uno de los tres mejores, pero estaba claro que aun estando en el top cinco había una diferencia de habilidad brutal entre ellos. Entre ellos y entre cualquier otro rematador al que Tsukishima se hubiera enfrentado hasta ese momento. Bokuto tenía la fuerza de Azumane (quizá aún más), una velocidad que no tenía mucho que envidiar a la de Hinata, y un control del balón que podría hacer sombra a la de Kageyama. Era bueno. Era muy bueno, estaba claro. Aunque su talento estaba pulido y aun sin conocerle Tsukki podía ver como había desarrollado era habilidad con años de trabajo duro. Eso hacía que perder contra él le resultase menos frustrante que perder contra Hinata o Kageyama.

“Solo has ganado contra un bloqueador” le recordó Akaashi, cuando empezaba a emocionarse más de la cuenta, y Tsukki sonrió a través del cansancio.

Le caía bien Akaashi.

“Entonces, ¿qué tal con dos?”

Kuroo se unió a ellos, dejando lo que parecía ser el cadáver de Lev a su espalda. Si no fuera por que de vez en cuando gruñía algo ininteligible, Tsukki no habría sabido decir si aún respiraba. Kuroo, en cambio, tenía cara de que no había hecho más que empezar. A Tsukki le ofendía a nivel personal que no estuviera, aunque fuera, un poquito cansado.

“Vamos.”

Bokuto no necesitaba que insistiese, y Tsukki volvió a su posición.

“Gafitas, asegúrate de controlar el recto.”

Tsukki gruñó por lo bajo, pero no tuvo tiempo de replicar antes de que Bokuto rematase. Como tantas otras veces, remató cruzado para esquivar el bloqueo, pero Kuroo se movió justo a tiempo para bloquear. El balón chocó contra la palma de su mano y rebotó sonoramente en la pista. Al otro lado de la red. Tsukki no pudo evitar que su ceño se frunciera un poquito, ante la insultante facilidad con la que Kuroo había bloqueado. Aun así, mentiría si dijera que no le había impresionado un poquito.

Bokuto también se quejó, pero resopló y después se volvió hacia Tsukki.

“Gafitas, eres bueno leyendo ataques, pero tus bloqueos son muy débiles” soltó, sin cortarse un pelo.

 _¿Qué_ _mis qué?_ Tsukki solía tener mucho control sobre sus reacciones, pero ante eso ni si quiera él pudo contener una mueca de incredulidad absoluta.

“Tus bracitos son tan débiles que me da miedo romperlos, ¡deberías parar el balón con ganas!” insistió.

A Tsukki le costó unos instantes reconstruir su fachada, pero en cuanto sus muros estuvieron alzados de nuevo esbozó una sonrisa humilde que sabía que convencería a cualquiera.

“Aún son joven y estoy creciendo” empezó, restándole importancia “. Mi fuerza y estatura seguirá aumentando” terminó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Lo dijo en tono casual, con una pequeña risa entre dientes. Bokuto frunció el ceño, pero fue Kuroo el que respondió.

“Si hablas así, el enano se va a quedar toda la gloria. Tenéis la misma posición, ¿no?”

Tsukki tragó saliva.

“No puedo hacer nada contra eso. Hay mucha diferencia de talento entre nosotros.”

Lo dijo sin más, sin darle ninguna importancia. Y no le daba ninguna importancia, porque no le importaba nada. ¿Por qué le iba a importar que Hinata fuera mejor que él? El Voleibol solo era una afición, algo con lo que distraerse de los estudios. _Solo es un club._

Bokuto le miraba con el ceño fruncido, pero no dijo nada. Detrás de él Akaashi también miraba a Tsukki, aunque su expresión era inescrutable. Kuroo había bajado un poco la vista, y su semblante era casi tan indescifrable como el de Akaashi. En ese preciso instante otros jugadores del Nekoma entraron al gimnasio, hablando a voces y dejando que Tsukki pasase a un segundo plano. Aprovechó ese momento para huir. Para marcharse. No estaba huyendo, se estaba marchando.

“Bueno, parece que estorbo, así que me voy” dijo, y se dio la vuelta antes de terminar la frase si quiera. Esta vez no iban a convencerle de que volviera.

“Oye”.

Kuroo le llamó, pero Tsukki se giró, abandonando el gimnasio 3 sin mirar atrás. Mientras caminaba no podía dejar de pensar. No tenía por qué quedarse a entrenar más. No quería quedarse a entrenar más. Era inevitable que perdiera contra Hinata. Hinata tenía más talento que él. Le daba absolutamente igual. _Solo es un club._

El Nekoma se había adueñado de la pista, pero su capitán seguía con la vista fija en la puerta.

“Parece que le has hecho enfadar, Kuroo-san” señaló Akaashi, con suavidad.

Kuroo asintió despacio.

“Le ha molestado. Te has pasado, experto de la provocación” añadió Bokuto, en broma.

No era ninguna broma, y Kuroo lo sabía. Le gustaba tentar a la suerte como al que más. Pisar la línea roja, ver hasta dónde podía empujar. No pretendía empujar a Tsukki por un barranco y, por la cara que había puesto cuando había mencionado al enano, eso era lo que acababa de pasar. Tsukishima podía decir que no le importaba todo lo que quisiera, pero Kuroo no se lo creería ni una vez.

“Bueno, no había pensado en eso” dijo en voz baja, más para sí que para el resto.

“¿En qué?” preguntó Bokuto.

“El enano del Karasuno es raro y una amenaza, pero sigue siendo un pollito en cuanto a técnica y experiencia. Además, está su altura. Y pensar que gafitas, que es más alto y más listo, no solo cree que no son iguales, sino que cree que no puede con él…”

Dejó la frase a medias porque no necesitaba añadir nada más. Era una pena.

☾

**04 de julio de 2012.**

“¡Pero últimamente eres patético!”

Las palabras de Yamaguchi rebotaron contra su pecho. Le golpearon como un martillo, amenazando con derribar os muros que con tanto esfuerzo había logrado alzar. Tsukki retrocedió un paso, pero Yamaguchi siguió gritándole. Nunca, en todos los años que le conocía, le había visto así. Furioso. Decepcionado. Dispuesto a plantarle cara.

“¡¿Por qué de repente decides que no es posible y te paras ahí?!”

El dolor en la mandíbula le hizo darse cuenta de que llevaba un rato apretando los dientes de la tensión.

“Aunque trabajara muy duro y fuera el mejor del Karasuno, ¿qué pasa después?” replicó “¿Aunque hubiera una pequeña posibilidad de ir al torneo nacional, ¿qué hago después? No importa lo alto que subas, siempre va a haber alguien mejor. Aunque puedas dar resultados en algún sitio, ¡nunca serás el número uno! ¡Vas a perder igual! ¡Si ya lo saben todos, ¿por qué siguen con eso?!” Lo soltó todo de golpe y, cuando acabó, estaba sin aliento.

No estaba preparado para lo que vino después, cuando Yamaguchi recortó la distancia que los separaba agarrando el cuello de su camiseta con los puños.

“¿Qué más necesitas a parte de tu orgullo?” dijo.

Tsukki sentía un nudo en la garganta y el corazón en un puño. Yamaguchi le estaba agarrando con fuerza, pero podía ver como le temblaban las manos de la rabia. Tsukki también temblaba, aunque era de otra cosa. Pasaron unos segundos en silenció y, cuando la adrenalina se disipó un poco, Yamaguchi se apartó de él como si quemara. Parecía haberse asustado él mismo de lo que acababa de hacer. Tsukki sonrió.

“No pensaba que llegaría este día” empezó, con una pequeña sonrisa. No era una sonrisa burlona, era una sonrisa de orgullo. “¿Cuándo te has vuelto tan guay? Eso ha molado mucho.”

Yamaguchi siempre había tenido miedo al conflicto y, al principio, era eso lo que los había unido. Se refugiaba a la sombra de Tsukki porque nadie se atrevía a plantarle cara. Yamaguchi se sentía seguro a su lado y a Tsukki no le molestaba su presencia, así que habían encajado bien. Su amistad había empezado así y, desde entonces, Yamaguchi nunca le había llevado la contraria. Nunca habían discutido por nada. Nunca le había plantado cara. Y verle así ahora, tan implicado en algo que estaba dispuesto a gritarle a la cara que era patético, hacía que el pecho de Tsukki se llenase de orgullo. Porque, aunque nunca se lo hubiera dicho, siempre había sabido que Yamaguchi valía mucho más de lo que él mismo se pensaba. Que tenía más cojones que nadie y, desde luego, tenía más cojones que él. Se lo acababa de demostrar.

“Tengo que preguntarle algo a alguien” dijo, dejando a un Yamaguchi muy confuso tras de si.

Tsukki había llegado a esa conclusión muchos años atrás: no merece la pena obsesionarse. No merece la pena volverse loco y dejarse la piel. No merece la pena intentarlo con todo lo que tienes dentro por que vas a perder igual. _Es solo un club_. Se había repetido eso una y mil veces y al final se lo había terminado creyendo. Pero, si solo era un club… ¿Por qué seguía jugando? ¿Por qué no lo dejaba y ya está? Tsukki era experto en ignorar las preguntas que no quería responder y enterrarlas en lo más hondo de su mente detrás de un montón de excusas. ¿Si no le importaba nada, por qué seguía jugando?

Se paró frente a la puerta del gimnasio 3.

“¿Oya?”

“Oya oya?”

“Oya oya oya?”

Akaashi, Bokuto y Kuroo, en ese orden. Los tres se giraron para mirarle nada más llegó al marco de la puerta.

“Me gustaría preguntaros una cosa, ¿puedo?” preguntó.

“Claro”.

Bokuto y Kuroo respondieron a la vez. Y Tsukki lo dijo en voz alta. Eran de las mejores escuelas y aún así a penas tenían posibilidades de ganar en el nacional. ¿Por qué se esforzaban tanto? ¿Por qué tanto trabajo solo para un club? Para algo que ni si quiera iban a poder poner en su currículum. ¿Merecía la pena todo ese sacrificio para, virtualmente, nada?

“Oye, gafitas…”

Fue Bokuto el que rompió el silencio.

“Me llamo Tsukishima.”

“Tsukishima-kun, ¿te divierte el voleibol?”

Tsukki arrugó la nariz, pensativo.

“No especialmente.”

Los labios de Bokuto se curvaron en una leve sonrisa.

“Será que eres malo jugando” soltó.

Tsukki parpadeó un par de veces. El muy capullo no se había cortado una mierda.

“Estoy en tercero, he jugado en el torneo nacional, y soy mucho mejor que tú.”

“No hace falta que me lo recuerdes” replicó Tsukki.

“Pero a penas hace poco empezó a parecerme divertido” reconoció entonces Bokuto, y Tsukki alzó una ceja sorprendido.

Kuroo y Akaashi intercambiaron una mirada cómplice mientras Bokuto hablaba. Le habló de su remate recto, de cómo estuvo entrenándolo durante meses y de la satisfacción que sintió cuando ningún bloqueador conseguía pararlo.

“Todo depende de que tengas ese momento. No importa lo que pase en el futuro o si ganas tu próximo partido. La satisfacción de ganar al tío que tienes delante y poder dar el 120% lo es todo.”

Tsukki se sentía clavado en el sitio, incapaz de moverse. Los discursitos motivacionales de _“esfuérzate y conseguirás todo lo que te propones”_ siempre le habían parecido una soberana chorrada, pero por algún motivo lo que decía Bokuto tenía sentido. O quizá fuera la confianza ciega con la que hablaba. La pasión que desprendía. Tsukki no podía apartar la vista.

“Cuando te llegue ese momento, tú también te engancharás al voleibol” terminó, señalándole.

Tsukishima era cínico por lo general, pero la energía de Bokuto era contagiosa. Aun no sabía que pensar de lo que le había dicho, pero no le dieron mucho tiempo más para reflexionar.

“Bueno, ya he respondido a tu pregunta” dijo Bokuto, empujándole hacia la pista.

“Ahora ayúdanos a bloquear” añadió Kuroo, pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Tsukki.

No le dejaron opción, pero Tsukki tampoco hizo ningún esfuerzo por marcharse. Puede que aún no estuviera listo para replantearse todo lo que pensaba, pero Yamaguchi había conseguido abrir una grieta en sus muros y los dos capitanes habían conseguido colarse por ella. Por una vez, decidió dejarse llevar.

☾

“Así no, mira…” Kuroo le agarró por las muñecas, provocando que Tsukki soltase un quejido molesto que el mayor hizo como que no había escuchado. “Los brazos hacia delante, así” dijo, mientras le guiaba con sus manos.

“Ya lo sé” respondió Tsukki, un poco más rápido de la cuenta.

Llevaban un buen rato entrenando juntos y parecía que Kuroo se había artado de darle indicaciones teóricas. En todo momento había sido amable y paciente, no había condescendencia ni superioridad en su tono de voz y Tsukki sabía que estaba intentando ayudarle genuinamente… Pero no le gustaba que le tocasen. Nunca había sido muy dado al contacto físico, y no le gustaba que el capitán del Nekoma le cogiera las manos cada dos por tres. Se estaba poniendo nervioso. No le gustaba el contacto físico, eso era.

Bokuto remató de nuevo y el balón golpeó los dedos de Tsukki, empujando su mano en el proceso. El rubio bufó, sacudiendo la mano como si así fuera a paliar el dolor.

“Ves lo que te digo, no pones la mano bien” insistió Kuroo, cogiendo la mano de Tsukki entre las suyas.

Tsukki resistió la necesidad de apartarse de golpe. Kuroo estaba parado frente a él, con la mano de Tsukki sujeta entre las suyas, doblando sus dedos son cuidado para ponerlos en la posición correcta. Tsukki no podía centrarse en nada más que en la dureza áspera de los cayos de Kuroo acariciando su piel.

“¿Ves? Así.”

“Ya veo” respondió Tsukki, retirando la mano más bruscamente de lo que había pretendido. No se había enterado de nada.

Kuroo puso los ojos en blanco y se dio la vuelta.

“¿Otro más?” preguntó.

Bokuto se había alejado un poco de la red, y estaba susurrando algo al oído de Akaashi. El chico sonreía suavemente y sus mejillas se habían teñido de carmín. Tsukki pensó que ya estaría cansado de colocar la pelota una y otra vez.

“También podemos dejarlo por hoy” sugirió Kuroo.

Tsukki alzó una ceja, con la vista clavada en la nuca de capitán del Nekoma. No parecía que tuviera ganas de parar hacía un momento. Hubo unos segundos de silencio en los que Tsukki tuvo la sensación de que se estaba discutiendo algo que él no alcanzaba a comprender. Bokuto esbozó una sonrisa.

“Sí, mejor lo dejamos por hoy”.

Tsukki frunció el ceño más todavía. ¿Bokuto ya se había cansado de rematar? A su lado Akaashi le miraba de refilón con una pequeña sonrisa escapando de sus labios. Una de sus manos se posó en la espalda de Bokuto.

“Nosotros vamos a cenar ya, os dejamos para que recojáis las cosas” dijo Kuroo.

Tsukki le miró confuso. De sus palabras entendía que por “ _nosotros_ ” se refería a ellos dos, pero no entendía por qué no se quedaban a recoger también. Tampoco había tanto que hacer, de todas formas. Quizá era algo que ya tenían apalabrado de antes entre los tres, así que no dijo nada y siguió a Kuroo fuera del gimnasio. Había algo raro en el ambiente, aunque Tsukki no alcanzaba a distinguir el qué.

“Espera, me he dejado las rodilleras” dijo, parándose a medio camino.

Kuroo se giró hacia él de golpe, con gesto de sorpresa que pronto se tornó en una sonrisa despreocupada.

“Las puedes recoger más tarde” empezó, pero Tsukki ya se estaba dando la vuelta.

“Prefiero cogerlas ya para no perderlas” respondió este.

Total, estaban aun al lado del gimnasio 3 y no le costaba nada volver. Solo un par de zancadas más. Abrió la puerta de un tirón. Las había dejado a la derecha de la entrada, así que se giró hacia ahí nada más entrar y ¡oh! No se esperaba aquella escena. Un balón descansaba junto a sus rodilleras, porque Bokuto y Akaashi no había recogido nada aún. En lugar de eso estaban los dos apoyados contra la pared. Más bien, Akaashi estaba apoyado contra la pared, y Bokuto estaba apoyado contra él. Rodeándole por la cintura con los brazos mientras Akaashi se colgaba de su cuello. Se estaban liando. Con ganas. Se separaron de golpe al oír la puerta, pero Tsukishima sabía muy bien lo que acababa de ver. La cara entera de Bokuto estaba roja como un tomate y Akaashi estaba blanco como si acabara de ver a un fantasma.

“¡Y aquí están tus rodilleras! Nosotros ya nos íbamos, ¡adiós!”

Fue Kuroo el que recogió sus rodilleras del suelo, porque Tsukki se había quedado parado en el sitio sin saber que hacer. El chico tiró de la tela de su camiseta para hacerle reaccionar, y sacarlo a rastras del gimnasio. Fue el ruido que hizo la puerta al cerrarse de golpe lo que lo sacó de su trance.

“¿Bokuto-san y Akaashi-san…?” empezó, pero se quedó a medias sin saber como seguir.

No sabía que quería preguntar. ¿Si estaban liados? A la vista quedaba que sí. ¿Si eran gais? No había explicación heterosexual posible para lo que Tsukki acababa de presenciar. Se quedó unos segundos en silencio, con la boca entreabierta, y Kuroo frunció el ceño.

“¿Tienes algún problema?” preguntó, con una seriedad en su voz que Tsukki aun no le había oído utilizar “. Si ellos dos quieren que no se sepa es cosa suya y de nadie más” añadió y Tsukki percibió el tono amenazante de sus palabras.

Tsukki clavó la mirada en él, aun sin ser capaz de reaccionar. Notaba como su cerebro iba a cien por hora y sus labios no eran capaces de ordenar ninguna de las cosas que pasaban por su mente en forma de una frase coherente. A Kuroo no debió de gustarle su silencio, pues frunció el ceño aún más y se acercó a él. Tsukki retrocedió por inercia. Le sacaba unos centímetros, pero la presencia de Kuroo era mucho más imponente que la suya.

“¿Tienes algún problema?” insistió.

La calma de su voz no resultaba nada tranquilizadora. Tsukki sintió un escalofrío. Frunció el ceño él también.

“¿Y a ti que más te da?” replicó, a la defensiva.

Su cuerpo reaccionó al fin, echando a andar hacia el edificio principal. Kuroo le agarró del brazo, impidiéndole seguir avanzando y forzándole a darse la vuelta. No le soltó cuando habló de nuevo.

“Si tienes un problema con ellos también tienes un problema conmigo.”

Tsukki alzó la vista hacia él. Kuroo le tenía agarrado por la muñeca con firmeza, y sus ojos estaban fijos en él. Había algo oscuro en los ojos dorados de Kuroo que le hacía estremecer. Una advertencia. Estaba protegiendo a sus amigos, pero Tsukki vio más allá.

“Espera, ¿tú…? ¿Eres…?” empezó Tsukki, y se sonrojó sin llegar a terminar la frase.

“¿Gay?” Kuroo terminó la frase por él y le soltó la muñeca para cruzarse de brazos sobre el pecho “. No. Soy bisexual, ¿algún problema con eso?” volvió a lo mismo, con la mirada clavada en Tsukki, atento a sus reacciones.

El rubio tardó unos segundos en procesarlo.

“No” empezó, casi dudoso “. ¡No! Claro que no. Solo, no sé…” murmuró “No me lo esperaba. Tú…” empezó, señalándole “O sea, ya sabes… Eres muy… No sé…”

Tsukki se sentía idiota y no sabía que quería decir. ¿Que Kuroo era qué? ¿Muy alto? ¿Fuerte? ¿Masculino? ¿Era esa la palabra que buscaba? La vergüenza tiñó sus mejillas de carmesí. ¿Por qué sentía la necesidad de darle explicaciones? No quería que Kuroo creyera que era un intolerante de mierda. No era un intolerante de mierda.

Por suerte, parecía que Kuroo veía a través de él.

“Sabes que ser gay, o bi, o hetero, no implica que seas más o menos masculino, ¿no?” dejó caer, esbozando una sonrisa burlona.

Tsukki sintió que se sonrojaba aún más, pero esta vez de otro tipo de vergüenza.

“Y que no ser masculino tampoco es malo, ¿no?” añadió también manteniendo la sonrisa.

“Ya lo sé” replicó Tsukki, frustrado “. No era eso lo que quería decir. Solo… No había conocido a nadie de mi edad que fuera gay. O bisexual, vaya.”

La sonrisa de Kuroo se volvió aún más amplia. Tsukki pudo ver como se relajaba, balanceando su peso de una pierna a otra. De repente ya no parecía tan intimidante como hacía unos segundos. ¿Cómo cojones hacía eso?

“Te aseguro que los conoces, que estén fuera del armario ya es otra cosa” dijo, y su voz se tornó algo más cálida.

Tsukki no sabía en qué momento habían empezado a andar de nuevo, con calma. Caminaban en silencio y, aunque Kuroo parecía tranquilo, Tsukki no podía ignorar la incomodidad que le oprimía el estómago.

“Las cosas en Tokio deben de ser muy diferentes” comentó.

No necesitó añadir más para que Kuroo supiera a lo que se refería.

“Es una ciudad enorme así que hay mucha gente diferente” comenzó, encogiéndose de hombros “. Pero no es todo de color de rosa. Salir del armario es una movida siempre, vivas en la capital o en un pueblo como Miyagi” añadió, mirando a Tsukki de refilón.

Tsukki volvió a notar el calor del rubor en las mejillas.

“No…” comenzó, dispuesto a negar lo que fuera que Kuroo quisiera decir.

Pero alzó la vista hacia él y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Kuroo vio que él chico no le estaba mirando con ningún ápice de burla. Su expresión era amable y su mirada felina destilaba compasión. No lástima: compasión. Tsukki bajó la vista al suelo y se acordó de cuando tenía diez años y Yamaguchi le dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida cuando Tsukki estaba a punto de irse unas semanas de vacaciones en verano. Le había dado un vuelco el corazón y, poniéndolo en perspectiva ahora, sabía que no había sido por el cariño que le tenía como amigo.

“Bueno…” empezó “. No sé si me gusta una cosa u la otra” reconoció, en voz baja.

Sabía que no estaba enamorado de Yamaguchi, pero también sabía que, si decía que _nunca jamás_ había sentido algo más que amistad por él, se estaría mintiendo a si mismo. A veces tenía la necesidad de estar muy cerca y pasar mucho tiempo con su mejor amigo, eso le pasaba a todo el mundo, ¿no? Hmm… No, seguramente no. ¿Era raro que se fijase en lo tonificados que estaban los muslos de Daichi? ¿O que en lo primero que hubiera pensado al ver a Akaashi era en lo simétricos que eran sus rasgos? ¿Era raro que sintiera un escalofrío cada vez que Kuroo le tocaba el brazo?

En alguna ocasión se había planteado que igual hetero, hetero no era. Pero, como con todas las cosas que requerían mucho esfuerzo de introspección, Tsukishima lo había apartado a un rincón de su mente con el resto de las preguntas incómodas que no le apetecía responder todavía.

Kuroo se paró en el pasillo cuando estaban ya llegando a la cafetería. Tsukki lo imitó.

“Sabes que pasa nada si no tienes las cosas claras, ¿verdad?” empezó, con una sonrisa “No tienes por que saberlo todavía, y aunque lo supieras no tienes por qué salir del armario si no quieres. No le debes explicaciones a nadie.”

Tsukki asintió sin decir nada, y Kuroo asintió también. Tsukki nunca había necesitado la validación de alguien externo para sentirse bien consigno mismo, pero aun así las palabras de Kuroo le dejaron una sensación cálida en el pecho.

☾

Cenaron en silencio. A penas había unos pocos jugadores del Shinzen y del Ubugawa en la cafetería, charlando distendidamente junto a sus platos ya vacíos. Tsukki no solía tener mucho apetito, pero aquella noche a penas podía meterse nada en el estómago. Estaba demasiado ocupado deshaciendo el nudo que lo oprimía. 

“Si no comes bien mañana no vas a poder con tu alma” dejó caer Kuroo.

“No tengo apetito” respondió Tsukki, y se levantó para marcharse.

“Bueno, de todas formas, yo ya he terminado” dijo Kuroo, y se puso en pie tras él.

Los dos abandonaron la cafetería en silencio, caminando por el pasillo. Estaban prácticamente a oscuras, con la luz que emanaba de la cafetería iluminando el pasillo hacia las duchas y las aulas en las que dormían, con la única compañía de la luna creciente que brillaba en el cielo a través de las ventanas.

“Tengo la sensación de que quieres decir algo.”

Fue Kuroo el que rompió el silencio, deteniéndose al pie de unas escaleras, algo antes de llegar a las habitaciones. Tsukki bajó la vista al suelo, pensativo.

“¿Cómo lo supiste?” preguntó, al fin, alzando la vista despacio.

Kuroo sonrió y señaló la escalera con la cabeza. Tsukki le siguió mientras subía un tramo hacia el piso superior, y se dejaba caer en uno de los escalones de la vuelta de la esquina. Tsukki se sentó a su lado, apoyando la espalda en la pared.

Kuroo pareció pensarse la respuesta y finalmente suspiró.

“Cuando tenía diez años tenía un crush tanto con Sakura como con Syaoran Li” confesó, esbozando una sonrisa.

“¿Veías Card Captor Sakura?”

“Claro que veía Card Captor Sakura, ¿tú no?” replicó, burlón.

A Tsukki se le escapó una risotada suave.

“¿Qué pasa? ¿Tú no tenías crushes con personajes de anime?”

“Yo que sé” respondió Tsukki. Igual sí que había tenido alguno, pero le daba vergüenza reconocerlo.

“Buah, yo tenía muchísimos.”

A Kuroo no parecía darle el más mínimo apuro, y Tsukki sintió curiosidad.

“¿Quienes?”

El capitán del Nekoma no necesitó ni un segundo para pensárselo.

“La princesa Mononoke. Haku de El viaje de Chihiro. Rika de Digimon Tamers… Renamon.”

“¿Renamon?” repitió Tsukki, olvidándose de todo lo que había venido antes.

Con la poca luz que había Tsukki no podía decirlo con seguridad, pero juraría que Kuroo se sonrojó un poco.

“No me mires así, es un Digimon antropomórfico no binario muy sexy y daba volteretas.”

Tsukki esbozó una sonrisa ladina.

“Es un Digimon, punto” replicó “. ¿Eso cuenta cómo furry?” preguntó, mirando a Kuroo con una ceja alzada “. Eres muy _kinky_ , Kuroo-san.”

El piso superior estaba completamente a oscuras y la única iluminación provenía de la ventana que tenían en frente, que bañaba el rostro de Kuroo con la tenue luz plateada de la luna. Esta vez Tsukki sí pudo ver como sonrojaba y el rubor le subía hasta las orejas.

“Pensaba que esto era una zona libre de juicios Tsukki, yo no te estoy juzgando” se defendió él.

La sonrisa del rubio se hizo aún más amplia y decidió ignorar el apodo por el que le había llamado.

“Vale, vale, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo” se burló, y Kuroo negó con la cabeza.

“Sesshomaru, también…” añadió.

“¿Soy yo o solo te gustan los personajes bordes y misteriosos?” preguntó Tsukki, con una ceja alzada.

Kuroo se giró para mirarle, imitando el gesto.

“Supongo que tengo un tipo” respondió, sonriendo de medio lado, y giñó un ojo.

☾

**05 de julio de 2012.**

A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, Tsukki no podía apartar la vista del capitán del Nekoma. La noche anterior le había guiñado un ojo de forma cómplice. Amistosa. Quizá algo más que amistosa. Tsukki no había dejado de darle vueltas desde entonces y aun no sabía exactamente como interpretarlo. Era broma, ¿no? Claro que era broma. No había forma de que no fuera broma. O, bueno, Kuroo había dicho que era bi, ¿eso implicaba que podía estar interesado en él? A ver, _técnicamente,_ sí, pero, no había forma de que Kuroo se hubiera fijado en él. Porque era de tercero, era alto, guapo, carismático y jugaba en otra liga (de voleibol y de la vida en general). No había forma de que se hubiera fijado en él, sinceramente. Había sido una broma.

Y, de todas formas, a Tsukki le daba igual. Le daba igual porque a él **no** le interesaba Kuroo para nada. No, nada de nada. Habían tenido una conversación agradable y Tsukki agradecía que hubiera tenido el detalle de compartir esos temas tan personales con él. Había sido un momento guay y, de alguna forma, sentía que habían conectado. Como amigos. Compañeros. Gente que jugaba a voleibol. A Tsukki no le interesaba como nada más allá de eso. _Para nada._

Kuroo alzó la vista de su plato un momento y su mirada se cruzó con la de Tsukki. Esbozó una leve sonrisa, pero al momento volvió a la conversación que estaba teniendo con el líbero de su equipo. Tsukki bajó la vista a su desayuno, tratando de contener el rubor que amenazaba con delatarle.

“¿Qué pasa Tsukki?” preguntó Yamaguchi, a su derecha.

Tsukki se llevó un vaso de té a los labios, para evitar responder. Pero el té se le iba a acabar eventualmente.

“Nada” mintió, encogiéndose de hombros somo si tal cosa.

Mentalmente, rezaba por que Yamaguchi no se hubiera dado cuenta. ¿Darse cuenta de qué? No sé, de que llevaba diez minutos mirando fijamente al capitán del Nekoma, por ejemplo.

“Os estáis haciendo amigos, ¿no?” preguntó Yamaguchi y Tsukki no quiso preguntarse si había algo más detrás de sus palabras.

“¿Quienes?” empezó, pretendiendo sonar distraído “Oh, ¿Kuroo-san y yo? Kuroo-san, Bokuto-san y Akaashi-san me están ayudando a mejorar mis bloqueos… Son gente maja” añadió, encogiéndose de hombros con toda la indiferencia que era capaz de aparentar.

“Oh, ya veo…” empezó Yamaguchi, y en esa ocasión Tsukki no pudo ignorar el deje de su voz. No sabía que quería decir exactamente, pero no le gustaba. “Eso es nuevo, viniendo de ti” se burló, volviendo a centrarse en su comida, y Tsukki le dejó tener la última palabra porque sabía que no debía meterse en una guerra que no podía ganar.

☾

Tsukki había temido que la situación se volviera incómoda con Bokuto y Akaashi, después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pero fue más bien al contrario. Fue Bokuto el que se acercó a él son una sonrisa, cuando terminaron los partidos de entrenamiento, y le preguntó si quería unirse a ellos para unos bloqueos. Tsukki aceptó con un leve gesto de la cabeza y no se le pasaron por alto los gestos de sorpresa de sus compañeros de equipo. Mientras recogía sus cosas vio por el rabilo del ojo como Tanaka murmuraba algo al oído de Yamaguchi, y este simplemente se encogía de hombros. También captó la mirada cómplice que intercambiaron Daichi y Sugawara, pero hizo como si nada. Nunca le había importado la popularidad, ni tampoco era algo que le interesase buscar, pero no podía negar la ligera satisfacción que le provocaba. Sobre todo, mientras sentía la mirada envidiosa de Kageyama clavada en la nuca.

Bokuto y Akaashi le estaban esperando junto a la puerta, mientras que Kuroo ya estaba en el Gimnasio 3, agachado junto a la entrada mientras se abrochaba los cordones. Tsukki no pudo evitar bajar la vista hacia él al pasar a su lado, pero la apartó al instante al darse cuenta de a donde estaba mirando. Sintió un ligero rubor comenzar a teñir sus mejillas, porque qué cojones hacía mirándole el culo a Kuroo. Por suerte para él, Bokuto era toda la distracción que necesitaba. Intentó empujarle, pero Kuroo se agarró a camiseta y los dos acabaron rodando por el suelo mientras forcejeaban.

“¿Qué tenéis, cinco años?” preguntó Tsukki, con un claro deje de burla, mientras los otros dos se meaban de la risa.

“Siendo generosos” respondió Akaashi, con voz cansada, junto a Tsukishima.

Tsukki se giró levemente hacia Akaashi.

“¿Cómo aguantas esto todos los días?” preguntó, medio en broma medio en serio.

Akashi siguió con la mirada a Bokuto, que en esos momentos se había enganchado a la pierna de Kuroo cual koala.

“A veces dejo el cerebro en _standby_ ” respondió Akaashi, girándose hacia Tsukki con una pequeña sonrisa burlona en los labios “. Pero tiene otras cosas que hacen que merezca la pena.”

Tsukki sabía que aquello último iba totalmente en serio por el tono de Akaashi, y correspondió a su sonrisa. Kuroo debía de haberles contado parte de su conversación de la noche anterior, para que Akaashi se sintiera cómodo compartiendo eso con él. Tsukki apreciaba la confianza. La gente no solía confiar en él para contarle cosas. No por miedo a que las fuera contando por ahí, sino más por el desinterés que Tsukki mostraba abiertamente hacia la vida de todo el mundo. No le interesaban los cotilleos, pero de ahí a que le diera igual la vida de sus amigos había un buen tramo. Le gustaba que Yamaguchi le confiase cosas, porque era su amigo. Y quería pensar que Akaashi y él se estaban haciendo amigos.

“Bueno, ¿vamos a entrenar o no?” fue Akaashi el que habló de nuevo, esta vez dirigiéndose a los dos capitanes.

“Si le dices a tu novio que me suelte, igual.”

Kuroo ya estaba llegando a la red cuando dijo aquello, arrastrando a Bokuto por el suelo.

“Kōtarō”.

La forma en la que Bokuto se tensó y se puso en pie de golpe cuando Akaashi le llamó por su nombre de pila le recordó a Tsukki a cuando su madre gritaba _“Tsukishima Kei”_ desde el piso de abajo y automáticamente sabía que estaba metido en un lío.

Llevaban poco más de quince minutos entrenando de verdad cuando Bokuto se giró hacia la puerta.

“Ey Tsukki, ¿has traído a un amigo?” preguntó, llamando la atención del rubio.

“¿Eh?”

Tsukki se giró hacia la entrada, para descubrir a Hinata bajo el marco de la puerta. Kageyama estaba entrenando por su cuenta y Kenma le había dejado tirado. Junto a él apareció el novato del Nekoma, Lev. Tsukki frunció un poco el ceño cuando ambos dijeron que quería entrenar con ellos. No le apetecía aguantar a más intensitos, con Bokuto ya tenía de sobra. Claramente, era eso lo que le molestaba. Y no que estuvieran interrumpiendo su nueva rutina con gente que le caía bien y a la que quería conocer más, porque estar celoso por eso sería muy infantil y Tsukki no era nada infantil.

“Bueno, como estamos justos podemos echar un tres por tres.”

Había sido Kuroo el que había hecho los equipos, eligiendo a Lev y Tsukki para el suyo y dejando a Bokuto y Akaashi con Hinata. Como el propio Akaashi señaló, no estaban muy equilibrados en altura, pero los “búhos” tenían al único colocador, así que más o menos estaban igualados. No es que a Tsukki le importase, la verdad. Le daba soberanamente igual el partido, le daban igual Hinata y Lev, y lo único en lo que pensaba era que si estaban jugando un partido Kuroo no iba a tener tiempo de cogerle las manos para enseñarle a bloquear correctamente. Lo único que le daba satisfacción la cara de frustración de Hinata cuando le bloqueaba algún remate. _Algo es algo_.

Dieron el partido por terminado cuando una de las administradoras del Fukurōdani les avisó de que la cafetería iba a cerrar enseguida. Como cabía esperar, Hinata quería seguir jugando, pero Kuroo le dijo que seguirían con el partido al día siguiente. Tsukki bufó para si mismo con desilusión. Mañana también iba a estar en medio.

“¿Todo bien, Tsukki?” preguntó Kuroo, acercándose a su lado mientras caminaban hacia la cafetería.

“¿Eh? Sí, todo bien” respondió él “. Estaba pensando en la cena” añadió, intentando sonar convencido.

Kuroo sonrió.

“Normal que estés muerto de hambre, si hoy casi no has comido.”

Tsukki se giró hacia él.

“¿Estás pendiente de mi en las comidas, Kuroo-san?” respondió, burlón.

En su sonrisa pudo ver que Kuroo no se sentía acorralado para nada.

“Claro, no puedo enseñarte nada si no tienes energía” replicó, con aquella media sonrisa tan suya que Tsukki ya veía hasta en sueños.

☾

Se dieron prisa en cenar y, cuando la gente ya empezaba a levantarse, Bokuto miró a Tsukki con una ceja enarcada.

“Ya que ayer nos dejasteis recogiendo a nosotros solos, ¿no os toca hoy a Kuroo y a ti recoger el gimnasio?” preguntó, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Tsukki estaba a punto de saltar con algo como _“anoche no pareció importaros mucho_ ”, pero se detuvo cuando la mano de Kuroo se apoyó en su hombro.

“Sin problema, ¿verdad Tsukki?” preguntó y a Tsukki no le quedó más que asentir con la cabeza.

En realidad, no había mucho que recoger. Kuroo se encargó de limpiar las pizarras y colocar los marcadores, mientras Tsukki recorría la pista con el carrito recogiendo los balones. Kuroo terminó antes que él y empezó a pasar la mopa, asegurándose de que la tarima estuviera limpia y seca para el día siguiente. Tsukki llevó el carrito con lo balones al almacén y, cuando se dio la vuelta, Kuroo estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

Tsukki se sobresaltó un poco, pero lo disimuló con gracia.

“¿Ya has acabado?” preguntó, indiferente.

Kuroo se irguió, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

“¿Tanta prisa tienes por librarte de mí, Tsukki?” preguntó, poniendo cara de pena.

“Pasarme dos horas encerrando contigo en un gimnasio, limpiando, no es uno de mis planes ideales para la noche, la verdad.”

Menudo farol acababa de soltar. Tsukki le mantuvo la mirada a Kuroo, con fingido desinterés, aunque muy a su pesar pocas cosas le apetecían más en ese momento que pasarse dos horas encerrado con Kuroo en un gimnasio. Le valía cualquier sitio, la verdad. Pero no era como si fuera a reconocerlo.

“Me rompes el corazón” dijo Kuroo, haciendo un puchero.

Tsukki puso los ojos en blanco, cogió otra mopa y avanzando hacia la puerta.

“No es mi culpa que sea tan frágil” dijo, al tiempo que pasaba a su lado para salir del almacén.

Kuroo se hizo a un lado lo justo para dejarle pasar, pero sus hombros se rozaron, aun así.

“Que duro eres conmigo, Tsukki”.

Kuroo resopló y Tsukki sonrió para sí.

“Si no te gusta ahí tienes la puerta” replicó Tsukki, señalándola mientras comenzaba a pasar la mopa por donde Kuroo aún no había pasado.

“Pero qué borde eres.”

“Si no me equivoco ayer establecimos que eso te gusta.”

A veces su lengua iba más rápido que su cabeza. Y aquella fue una de esas veces, porque no había forma de que Tsukishima hubiera dicho eso si se hubiera parado a pensarlo dos milésimas de segundos más. Agradeció estar de espaldas a Kuroo por que ahora sí que se estaba poniendo rojo como un tomate y no había forma de disimularlo. Como la tierra no parecía estar por la labor de tragarle y acabar con su sufrimiento, siguió pasando la mopa.

“Es verdad” respondió Kuroo, entre risas, tras lo que a Tsukki le parecieron dos horas. Se esforzó por seguir respirando. “Y hablando de cosas que hablamos el otro día…”

_Ay, madre._

“Quería pedirte perdón si lo que dije de el enano, Hinata, te molestó” dijo y Tsukki alzó la vista de golpe porque eso era lo último que se esperaba que dijera. O bueno, quizá no lo último, pero definitivamente no lo primero.

“¿Qué?”

La pregunta escapó de sus labios.

“Lo que dije de que se iba a quedar toda la gloria…” empezó, llevándose una mano a la nuca. Parecía genuinamente avergonzado. “Estaba de coña y no se me ocurrió pensar que pudiera molestarte de verdad. Me tomé unas confianzas que no teníamos, lo siento.”

Tsukki le miró a los ojos, genuinamente sorprendido. Ya no solo por que ya casi se le había olvidado esa conversación, sino por que no se esperaba que fuera a disculparse por algo así. No lo había hecho con mala intención. Y tampoco había dicho nada que fuera mentira. El rostro de Tsukki se suavizó en una sonrisa inevitable.

“No pasa nada” dijo, sinceramente, y el corazón le latió un poquito más fuerte.

☾

**06 de julio de 2012.**

Tsukki se secó el sudor de la cara con su toalla cuando hicieron un pequeño descanso. El pecho el retumbaba con los latidos acelerados de su corazón y le ardían las palmas de las manos. Apretó los puños y los volvió a abrir, fijándose en la piel enrojecida de la palma y las pequeñas heridas que marcaban los cayos que aún estaban por nacer. Alzó la vista cuando oyó a Kuroo hablar, aconsejando como bloquear en un uno contra uno.

El mayor estaba erguido frente a ellos. Tenía el pelo un poco más apelmazado de lo normal y se le quedaba pegado en la frente, donde algunas gotas de sudor aun resbalaban hacia sus mejillas. Tsukki tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo titánico para escuchar lo que estaba diciendo.

“Vamos a ser rivales cuando juguemos, ¿no?” empezó, cuando Kuroo dejó de hablar “¿Entonces por qué nos das consejos?”

Su pregunta era sincera.

“Siempre he sido buena gente” respondió él, llevándose una mano al corazón de forma exagerada.

Tsukki alzó una ceja.

“¡No me miréis así!” se quejó. Cogió aire y su mirada se suavizó un instante. “Quiero que juguemos la Batalla del Basurero” confesó “. Es lo que el entrenador quiere más que nada, pero quién sabe cuanto tiempo podrá seguir entrenándonos. Así que necesitamos que sigáis ganando” dijo, y pareció darse cuenta de lo sentimental que estaba sonando “. Bueno, también me sirve de entrenamiento, no le deis más vueltas. ¡Venga, seguimos!” terminó, queriendo quitarle importancia.

“Que mono eres.”

Las palabras de Tsukki abandonaron su boca sin permiso, y las escuchó casi en diferido. Parpadeó un par de veces, incapaz de creerse que se le hubiera escapado eso en voz alta. Por suerte, Bokuto debió de cree que lo decía de forma irónica y soltó una carcajada. Tsukki esbozó su mejor sonrisa burlona, tratando de recuperar la compostura, pero Kuroo solo le devolvió la mirada con una ceja levantada.

☾

Estaba exhausto. A su lado Hinata estaba tirado boca arriba en el suelo, respirando con dificultad como un pez boqueando fuera del agua. Tsukki estaba sentado, con las rodillas contra su pecho y la cabeza entre las piernas. Había cerrado los ojos porque llegado un punto había empezado a ver estrellitas.

“¿Quieres agua?” Oyó que alguien le preguntaba, a través del zumbido que escuchaba dentro de su cabeza.

Tsukki abrió los ojos, pero no levantó la vista. Notó un cambio de luz cuando el alguien que había hablado se arrodilló frente a él.

“¿Tsukki?”

Esta vez reconoció la voz de Kuroo y alzó la mirada. El chico se había agachado frente a él, con una toalla colgada de sus hombros y una botella en la mano. A Tsukki le costó un poco enfocar la mirada.

“¿Estás bien?” preguntó, y Tsukki asintió con la cabeza. No debió de ser muy convincente, a juzgar por la respuesta de Kuroo. “Me voy a llevar a este a tomar el aire antes de que le dé un chungo” anunció, cogiendo a Tsukki por el brazo y tirando de él para ayudarle a levantarse.

“No necesito…” empezó él, pero en cuanto se irguió el gimnasio se puso boca debajo de repente y tuvo suerte de que Kuroo estuviera atento. El capitán del Nekoma le agarró por la cintura tan pronto como le vio trastabillar, atrayéndole hacia su propio cuerpo para sostenerle.

“¿No necesitas…?” repitió Kuroo, burlón, directamente en su oído.

Tsukki bufó como respuesta, pero dejó que le acompañase fuera del gimnasio. Caminó despacio, con la vista clavada en la línea del horizonte, viendo poco a poco como esta se estabilizaba y el mareo remitía. La mano de Kuroo seguía apoyada en la base de su espalda, como si tuviera miedo de que en cualquier momento fuera a desmayarse. Tsukki no creía que fuera necesario, pero tampoco se quejó.

Se alejaron un poco del gimnasio, cruzando uno de los campos de fútbol donde solían poner las mesas para comer, y Kuroo se detuvo al llegar al césped.

“Venga, siéntate” dijo, con suavidad, y Tsukki obedeció.

“Estoy bien, no tienes que hacer de niñera.”

“Tsukki, estás blanco hasta para ser tú.”

El rubio gruñó, volviendo a agachar la cabeza entre las piernas, y escuchó como Kuroo tomaba asiento a su lado. Durante un rato, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Estuvieron sentados en un silencio roto únicamente por el canto de las cigarras, pero Kuroo no parecía estar incómodo. Tsukki no era alguien de muchas palabras, y cuando estaba a solas con otra persona (que no fuera Tadashi) esta solía sentir la necesidad de rellenar sus silencios con trivialidades. Y a Tsukki no le gustaban las conversaciones triviales. No le gustaba alargar conversaciones moribundas por miedo a quedarse solo con sus propios pensamientos. A Tsukki no le asustaba el silencio. Parecía que a Kuroo tampoco.

No fue hasta que Tsukki se incorporó un poco, alzando la cabeza y recostándose hacia atrás, que Kuroo habló.

“¿Mejor?”

“No creo que me vaya a morir en los próximos diez minutos, si te vale con eso” respondió Tsukki.

Kuroo rio entre dientes.

“Bueno, intentaré que al menos sean quince.”

“¿Te preocupas por mí, Kuroo-san?” preguntó Tsukki, con una ceja alzada y un deje de burla en su voz.

Kuroo se giró para mirarle, esbozando media sonrisa.

“Claro que sí Tsukki, no voy a dejar que te mueras, eres demasiado divertido.”

Tsukki pareció sorprendido.

“¿Soy divertido?”

La sonrisa de Kuroo se ensanchó.

“¿Qué pasa, no te lo habían dicho nunca?”

“No me suelen decir eso, no.”

“¿Y qué te suelen decir?”

Tsukki hizo una breve pausa y sonrió.

“Que soy un capullo.”

Kuroo rio de nuevo, con aún más ganas. Tsukki frunció el ceño, pero mantuvo la sonrisa.

“Ahora es cuando me dices que eso no es verdad.”

Las últimas coleteadas de la risa se perdieron entre los labios de Kuroo, justo cuando este alzaba la vista de nuevo y clavaba en Tsukki su mirada ambarina.

“Que va, eres un pedazo de capullo” afirmó, sin perder la sonrisa.

Esta vez fue Tsukki quien dejó escapar una risotada nasal.

“Pues nada, gracias hombre.” Se encogió de hombros.

Kuroo no apartó la mirada en ningún momento y Tsukki juraría que vio su labio temblar levemente.

“Es parte de tu encanto.”

Kuroo no había terminado la frase y Tsukki ya se había sonrojado hasta la raíz del pelo.

“¿Qué?” preguntó, por inercia, aunque lo había escuchado perfectamente.

Kuroo sonreía, pero Tsukki estaba demasiado ocupado clavando la vista en el suelo como para darse cuenta.

“También estás muy mono cuando te sonrojas.”

Ya estaba. Tsukki estaba muerto. Se iba a morir. _¿Qué coño está pasando? Vale, relájate. PIENSA._

“¿Algo más que me quieras decir, Kuroo-san?” preguntó, girándose hacia él de nuevo.

No fue hasta ese momento que Tsukki fue consciente de lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro. Aun sentía la cara arder, pero a esas alturas no merecía la pena intentar disimular el efecto que tenían en él las palabras de Kuroo. Solo le quedaba ver el poder que tenían las suyas.

“¿Qué más quieres que te diga, _Tsukki_?”

Aquella vez Kuroo paladeó su nombre como si fuera miel.

“No lo sé, parece que hay muchas cosas que te gustan de mí.”

Tsukki sonrió con satisfacción al ver como las mejillas de Kuroo también se teñían de un leve carmesí.

“Mira, hay una cosa más que puedo decirte” Kuroo tragó saliva “, ¿te puedo besar?”

Y Tsukki le besó sin responder si quiera.

No sabía decir que se apoderó de él para hacer eso, pero había algo en Kuroo que tiraba de él como un imán, y Tsukki finalmente se dejó llevar. Sus labios chocaron con más fuerza de la cuenta, más dientes que paciencia, pero la boca de Kuroo le recibió con el ansia de quien ya se había cansado de esperar. Su mano se enredó en el pelo de Tsukki, atrayéndole aun más hacia él y obligándole a girar la cabeza para encontrar un ángulo más cómodo. Tsukki se dejó hacer, perdido en sus labios y su cuerpo entero tembló cuando la lengua de Kuroo acarició sus labios. Era un beso caótico, con demasiado ímpetu y muy poca experiencia. Un beso húmedo, intenso y guiado por el ansia que solo se siente cuando es la primera vez. A penas se separaron cuando rompieron el beso para coger aire y Kuroo sonrió contra sus labios.

“Deduzco que eso es un sí.”

Tsukki gruñó, “Cállate”.

“Cállame.”

“Me das vergüenza ajena.”

“Hasta hace un momento parecía que te gustaba.”

Tsukki fue a replicar, pero Kuroo le robó las palabras de la boca con otro beso. No pudo hacer mucho más que devolverlo pues, por mucho que le gustase tener la última palabra, enredar su lengua con la de Kuroo le gustaba aun más. Esta vez el beso fue más lento, menos frenético y más profundo. El corazón le latía tan rápido que temió que se le fuera a salir del pecho y algo se movió en su vientre cuando los labios de Kuroo bajaron por su cuello. Jadeó.

Kuroo tuvo la desfachatez de separar sus labios de la piel de Tsukki para hablar.

“¿De qué estábamos hablando?”

“De lo insoportable que eres” replicó él, mientras se quitaba las gafas para las dejaba a un lado y le agarraba por la camiseta para atraerle de nuevo hacia él.

Tsukki podía saborear la burla de sus labios y decidió que ahora le tocaba a él marcar el ritmo. Tiró de su muñeca para hacerle perder el equilibrio y empujó a Kuroo con su propio peso hasta estar tumbado sobre él en el césped. Pareció querer quejarse, pero Tsukki no le dio tregua, decidido a mantener sus labios ocupados hasta que se olvidase de lo que fuera que quisiera decir. Cuando la falta de oxígeno les obligó a separarse, Tsukki bajó los labios por la mandíbula marcada de Kuroo, hasta llegar a su cuello. Sus dientes arañaron su yugular y sintió como Kuroo se tensaba bajo su cuerpo.

“Joder…” empezó, con una voz tan profunda que Tsukki la iba a oír en sus sueños.

Hacía un rato que ninguno de los dos era capaz de pensar con claridad. Tsukki sentía en su vientre algo parecido al hambre, pero que sabía que venía de más abajo del estómago. Y, por la forma en la que Kuroo se aferraba a la tela de su camiseta, parecía que él también lo sentía. Sus ojos se cruzaron un instante y Tsukki sintió que se hundía en la oscuridad de su mirada. Kuroo volvió a besarle y Tsukki se perdió del todo. Antes de que se diera cuenta, Kuroo rodó sobre él y fue dolorosamente consciente del peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo, sintiendo con cada roce como una corriente eléctrica le recorría de arriba abajo. Incapaz de controlar su propio cuerpo, alzó la cadera buscando fricción. Y la encontró, vaya si la encontró.

“Tsukki” Kuroo gimió contra sus labios y él bebió de sus palabras.

Sus manos recorrían la espalda de Kuroo y una de ellas se coló bajo la tela, sintiendo como su piel ardía bajo las yemas de sus dedos.

“ _Tsukki_ ” esta vez su nombre sonó más urgente en sus labios, casi como una advertencia. Tsukki sonrió y le mordió el labio, sintiendo como Kuroo se derretía.

Y, de pronto, empezó a llover.

O eso pensó Tsukki, al sentir las gotas de agua recorrerle la piel que quedaba expuesta bajo el cuerpo de Kuroo.

“¿Qué coño?” alcanzó a preguntar, cuando Kuroo se incorporó un poco.

El zumbido metálico fue lo que les hizo saber que no, no era lluvia: alguien había encendido los aspersores.

“Me cago en todo” se quejó Kuroo, pero la risa se entreveía en sus palabras.

“¿Qué haces?” gruñó Tsukki, buscando sus gafas por la hierba. Intentó secarlas con su camiseta antes de ponérselas, con Kuroo aun sentado a horcajadas sobre él. “Aparta, que nos vamos a calar” ordenó, y Kuroo se incorporó con una sonrisa.

Le tendió una mano para levantarse y Tsukki aceptó, poniéndose en pie justo cuando un aspersor giraba y el chorro de agua les acertaba en toda la cara.

“Joder” se quejó Tsukki, pero cuando Kuroo se echó a reír a él también se le escapó la risa.

☾

Aquella noche Tsukki apenas logró conciliar el sueño. Puede que tuviera algo que ver el hecho de que llegase a la habitación a eso de las dos de la madrugada, con la ropa empapada y el sabor de los labios de Kuroo aun presente en los suyos. Se fue a la cama sin cenar, pero con el estómago lleno de nervios y de _algo nuevo._ Con los labios hinchados y una sonrisa estúpida que no era capaz de borrar.

☾

**07 de julio de 2012.**

Kuroo sonrió cuando la rotación llevó a Tsukki hasta él. El rubio se mantuvo impasible, pero sintió como todo su cuerpo se tensaba al sentir la cercanía de Kuroo. Llevaba siendo así todo el día: cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban, Tsukki sentía como el estómago le daba un vuelco. Y, lo peor de todo, era la forma en la que Kuroo le miraba. Tenía la suficiente discreción como para hacerlo sin que nadie se diera cuenta, pero cuando sabía que nadie los estaba mirando Tsukki podía sentir su mirada clavada en él. Mirándole con una intensidad que le hacía sentirse desnudo, como si Kuroo pudiera ver dentro de él. Inspiró profundamente cuando Hinata sacó a su espalda, tratando de concentrarse únicamente en el partido y no en la pequeña marca rojiza que asomaba bajo el cuello de la camiseta de Kuroo.

Yaku recibió el balón sin problema, dirigiéndolo hacia Kenma. Tsukki siguió a Kuroo con la mirada cuando retrocedió un poco, pero vio por el rabillo del ojo como Taketora también se movía. Tuvo un segundo para decidir. Se movió hacia la derecha y saltó. Cuando el balón golpeó con fuerza la palma de su mano su brazo no se movió y el balón rebotó contra el suelo. En el campo del Nekoma. Taketora gruñó ante el bloqueo, pero Tsukki estaba más pendiente de la media sonrisa que prendía de los labios de Kuroo. Una sonrisa a medio camino entre frustración y orgullo.

☾

El sol ya empezaba a caer entre las montañas cuando terminaron de recoger las mochilas y se juntaron en la entrada del colegio. Las voces llenaban el patio mientras se sucedían las despedidas que Tsukki contemplaba desde la distancia.

“¡Tsukki!”

Fue la voz animada de Bokuto la que captó su atención, dándole el tiempo justo a reaccionar antes de que el capitán del Fukurōdani se lanzase sobre él y le estrujase entre sus brazos.

“¡Sigue entrenando con ganas, eh!” dijo, cuando le soltó, y él no supo que responder.

“Bokuto-san, no le agobies.”

Como de costumbre, fue la calmada voz de Akaashi la que vino a rescatarle. El chico también se acercó a despedirse, pero en vez de abrazarle alzó un puño para que Tsukki se lo chocara.

“Ha sido un placer, Tsukki-kun.”

“Lo mismo digo” respondió Tsukki, y se dio cuenta de que lo sentía de verdad.

Akaashi esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y retrocedió un poco, revelando a Kuroo a su espalda.

“¿A mi también me das un abrazo?” preguntó inocentemente, y Tsukki rodó los ojos.

“Supongo que no me queda más remedio” respondió, pero cuando Kuroo le rodeó la cintura con los brazos él también le apretó con fuerza.

Bokuto y Akaashi se habían girado convenientemente, dejándoles intimidad. Tsukki no sabía si estaban al tanto de lo que había pasado entre ellos la noche anterior, pero en esos momentos le daba igual.

“Espero verte en el nacional” susurró Kuroo, y sus labios rozaron el cuello de Tsukki.

“Claro que sí, alguien tendrá que patearos el culo.”

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Espero que os haya gustado!  
> El próximo capítulo abarcará hasta justo antes del torneo nacional, así que puede contener spoilers si solo veis el anime.  
> ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
